1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable clamps and more particularly, to a shielding terminal clamp including a first limb, a second limb and a U-shaped yoke having a base part, where an elastic element is disposed between the first limb and the second limb such that a pressure force is exerted on a pressure piece.
It should be understood that within the meaning and scope of the invention, a shielding terminal clamp refers to a clamping apparatus, which can be used to clamp a cable shield of a cable with signal lines to a shielding bus, thereby allowing contact transition with the lowest possible impedance and resistance from the shielding braid by the shielding terminal clamp to a shielding bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent EP 0 334 975 B1 disclose a conventional shielding terminal clamp. However this conventional shielding terminal clamp has the disadvantage that complex assembly outlay is required to connect the shielding clamp and the shielding bus.